1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate detection apparatus and to a particulate detection system for detecting the amount of particulates contained in a gas under measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a particulate detection system has been known which includes a particulate sensor for detecting the amount of particulates (for example, soot) contained in exhaust gas discharged from an internal combustion engine and which is configured to supply high-pressure air to the particulate sensor so as to drive the particulate sensor (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2012-194079
3. Problem to be Solved by the Invention
In such a particulate detection system, the detection accuracy of the particulate sensor is possibly influenced by a change in the amount of air supplied to the particulate sensor, which change occurs due to fluctuation in the temperature or humidity of an environment under which a pump for supplying high-pressure air is used, fluctuation of power supply voltage supplied to the pump, or pressure fluctuation at a location where the sensor is installed (for example, inside an exhaust pipe of a vehicle).